1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a charging connector for an electric vehicle, and more particularly to a charging connector which is provided with an air purging means to assure avoid troubles such as poor contact or short-circuiting due to applied dust or moisture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 shows a conventional power supplying connector which can be used for charging an electric vehicle.
In using such a conventional power supplying connector 51, where moisture or water invade the inside of the connector or a foreign substance, such as dust, is applied thereto, compressed air is jetted into the connector from the outside of the connector using an air gun 52 so that moisture and dust is removed.
However, where a user does not clean the connector, or abrasion dust of a terminal builds up because of use for a long period in a charging stand, poor contact of the terminal may occur to hinder charging. Particularly, current-carrying started without noticing an application of water may lead to short-circuiting or electric shock.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above problem.